redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gabool the Wild
Hi Gabool the Wild, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:57, May 24, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Gabool the Wild! Hope you have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any help then just ask, well see ya 'round! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 22:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, LordTBT. I am a big fan of the Redwall series and am thus far enjoying being a member. Gabool the Wild Thank you sister armel.Question. Is sister armel in any of the books? I have read all of them except Taggerung, High Rhulian and the Sable Quean Yore welcome Gabool!:) yeah she is, in Rakkety TamSister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 23:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sister armel. Oh yeah, now I remember. Me story I'm `appy yer likes me story, Gabool, I will update soon. And yes, I know Moledeep. PS: Like yer avatar. Evil Fox Warlord 07:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) hey gabool if you were to have any mediviel weopon what would it be --Baliss 12:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Baliss. probably a good strong bow. from Gabool Hey! Hey Gabool, just wanted to drop by and say welcome as well! Gabool was a really fun character wasn't he. What's not to like about a chap who's got his own pet scorpion! There's a lot of fun stuff to do around the Wikia. If you're interested in people's fanfictions I would recommend Laria Wavedeep, Skipper Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Hollyfire, and many more. Laria and Rorc's stories have to do with the Taggerung, so you might want to read the original before you see their stories. I would also recommend my own story if you have time. It's a sort of sequel to Marlfox. Also check out the shoutbox, where you can chat with who's online, just go to MORE-> Manage Widgets -> Shoutbox. And be sure to add more to your user page and have fun with making a signature and all that. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 00:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Tnanks Peony. I will definitely look at the fanfictions, especially Taggerung because that is what I am reading right now. I am at the part where Gruven goes hunting for Tagg. It is really good. Gabool the Wild Can someone help me? I am writing a fanfiction called The Deathbringer and it is doing a weird thing. When I added more on after a while it started showing the story on one line that you have to scroll across to read it. Can someone please help? Thanks, Gabool the Wild Don't indent and you want get a big block line thing. Welcome to the Wiki! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks Hello there, Gabool the Wild, check this place out: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki It has fun RPGs that you can play, and most of them are realted to Redwall! Umrag the Destroyer 15:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer hi Hi I'm very glad you liked my fanfic, Joseph the Weasel is also in the Ultimate War and the Saga of Redwall wars, well, he will be, he's not in their yet. so what did you like about Joseph? I'll take a look at your fanfic, I love reading other peoples fanfics a lot, some times it gives me idies for my fanfic Joseph the Weasel 17:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The thing I liked about Joseph was, for one, his name, unusual for a weasel but interesting, and also his grey character role. I'm glad you mentioned the vermin that were simply left on Sampetra. I have been wanting to know what happened to them for a while, and now you told me!Gabool The Wild(Ralon Deathbringer 02:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC))Ralon Deathbringer is my new signature. Hi,Gabool,it's me,Yoofus. I wanted to say hi and thanks for introducing yourself. Yoofus lightpaw Beware the thief! `Ey matey! Thanks fer welcomin' me an' am `appy ye likes Gonff. He's my favorite character. Gabool's 1 of my favorite baddies. Plugg's 1st, Vilu's 2nd an' Gabool is 3rd. I'm pretty sure I don't need `elp but I'll give you a holler if I do. BTW, I like yer fanfics! Gonff the Prince of Awsomeness 12:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Gonff! Gabool the Wild.( 15:03, July 10, 2010 (UTC)) Dude, you're pretty young to be playing GTA, CoD, and Bully. I only played GTA once and I just walked around. I was testing each button and shot someone :P The police chased me, I hijacked their car, two more came, my car crashed, I got out, then was shot down by a chopper. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess I am but my mom lets me but explains all of that stuff to me so that I know how horrible can be and don't get curious about it, but some of the gore stuff bothers me.(Ralon Deathbringer A.K.A Gabool the Wild. Your death is near!! 02:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC)) That's what bothers you? The thing about the games that bothers me is all the...well....you know....--Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) You can avoid that stuff if you are careful and if I encounter a mission with it I get through it very quickly and have the volume down, but usually I just experiment with cheat codes there are some funny ones(Ralon Deathbringer A.K.A Gabool the Wild. Your death is near!! 02:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC)) The unregistered contributor who edited my user page was me(Forgot to log in)(Ralon Deathbringer A.K.A Gabool the Wild. Your death is near!! 19:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC)) ( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 23:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC)) YES!!!!!!!! MY SIGNATURE IS A SUCCESS!! BASK IN IT'S BEAUTY!!( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 23:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC)) ( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild apocalyptic‑weasel.jpg 00:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) ( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) ( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) ( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) ( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) Hmmm, nice sig! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 00:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot! It took me half an hour, but I finished it and am very proud of myself!( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC))